far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
SCF Anemas
Scharfrichter Cooperation Facility (“SCF”) Anemas While most prisons created and run by House Crux are what would be expected for prisoners guilty of breaking Imperial Law, those that choose to cooperate with House Crux investigations and give up their friends for prosecution are given a special boon: access to SCF Anemas. Masquerading as one of the Empire’s toughest and most notorious prisons and housed in an veritable fortress on Imperial Prime, the facility known to the public as “Imperial Corrections Facility (“ICF”) Anemas” is a lavish and luxurious hotel-styled prison that matches or exceeds the lifestyle of any but the most established noble. Exterior A large monolithic skyscraper that juts into the skyline of Imperial Prime, SCF Anemas looms large in the Justinium District of Imperial Prime. With blacked-out windows, black steel, and bristling with enough firepower to ward off anything smaller than a fleet cruiser from attempting to cause a jailbreak, SCF Anemas is meant to inspire fear and apprehension. Visitation is strictly forbidden, adding to the mystique and fear surrounding the facility. This is all a carefully constructed sham however, as the inhabitants of SCF Anemas would likely want to stay in the lap of luxury for a bit longer than risk being “rescued” by the former compatriots that they sold out for access to the prison. History Created during the reign of the Mother of Mercy, the Fourth Imperial Emperox, the facility then known as ICF Anemas was originally a prison to hold some of the worst criminals in the Empire that were to be tried and sentenced by House Crux Richters at The Reichsgericht—''the sister-building to the Oberlandesgericht'' on Hiera—located in the Justinium District. Some prisoners, deemed to not be safe to risk transport in case their compatriots might attempt a jail-break, were held at ICF Anemas. Following the rise of the Sixth Imperial Emperox, Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari, all prisoners serving time at ICF Anemas were executed by her new order of Executioners (also known as Scharfrichter), and the prison was renovated to provide incentives for criminals to flip on their compatriots and sell-out those that would revolt against the Blood Eagle. Control over the prison fell to this new Scharfrichter order, who internally renamed the prison to SCF Anemas. The Blood Eagle spared no expense. Lavish rooms were created that rivaled the most decadent hotels and suites for noble guests on Imperial Prime. Elaborate entertainment suites, an on-site medical team, and multiple five-star restaurants were also constructed. Moreover, the contractors who worked on this project were brought in via subterfuge. Many never realized they were renovating a prison. Those that did had unfortunate “accidents” before they could tell anyone. Modern Era Today, SCF Anemas provides a crucial cog in the Scharfrichter witness protection program. House Crux databases list the witness as a resident of ICF Anemas, a maximum-security prison rumored to house some of the most dangerous criminals. ICF Anemas is a carefully constructed fiction, however, and those criminals are actually held in other ICF prisons that have special wings which give the illusion for the inmates that they are in ICF Anemas. While at SCF Anemas, prisoners who sign on to cooperate with House Crux are provided with their own room and can walk the halls of the facility freely - enjoying all of the amenities. Criminals who cooperate receive significantly reduced sentences for their crimes, and all of the time spent at SCF Anemas while the criminal is testifying against their friends counts toward the eventual sentence. However, contact (via datapad or at a terminal) with the outside world is strictly controlled, and things like conjugal visits are banned for the safety of the prisoner and for the benefit of the facility. Point System Not all rooms in SCF Anemas are created equal. Much like how the top tier hotels still have stratification in the level of luxury provided, so to does SCF Anemas. Depending on the magnitude and multitude of the testimony that will be given in court, a potential informant might be given a room on a higher floor with a better view of Imperial Prime, a larger room with en-suite hot tub, or other benefits like drugs or prostitutes. When the criminal requests to cooperate with the House Crux Judiciary, a panel of an Anwalt, a Scharfrichter, and a Richter are brought in to determine how valuable the testimony might be. If the information leads to the arrest and successful conviction of other high-profile suspects, the informant is provided with a number of points that can be used to upgrade his/her/or their time at the prison. However, lying to the panel to attempt to gain points is expressly disfavored, and will cause the informers’ agreement to be ripped up, upon which the informer will be memory wiped and sent to ICF Gleipnir or other facilities. Category:House Crux Category:House Crux Products Category:Locations